When the Soul Speaks
by Al Kristopher
Summary: My absolute LAST Sailor Moon story was spawned from a challenge. How does one make Naru Osaka (Molly) and Makoto Kino (Lita) a believable couple? I enjoyed the challenge, and so produced this cute, lighthearted piece you see before you. Enjoy!


When the Soul Speaks

Made with love by Al Kristopher

Self-reliance. Why bother going to school when she already knew _that_ truth? Self-reliance. To rely on one's self. To come up out of the pit on your own strength, with your own ropes and levers. She probably fashioned them herself, to boot. Self-reliance. She didn't want it, she liked being dependent, but she didn't have a choice. When her mother and father were killed in that plane crash, the only person she had to rely on was herself--and of course, from time to time, her dearest and closest friend Shinozaki. But for the majority of her life, Makoto L. Kino was self-reliant.

Hence, her strength. The girl's heart and will was something; her body was another deal. Being self-reliant, independent, for ten years or so forced her to grow up, to bulk up, to become this damsel that was never in distress. She vowed to earn her strength because being self-reliant, independent, meant that you had to be strong enough to take care of yourself. Makoto didn't want that, but she didn't have that freedom, that choice. She either had to become strong on her own or else fall into the pit and stay.

But trauma bears scars, and no strength save that of the love of others could cover up those gaps in her heart. Makoto was a lonely, lonely, loveless little soul, cold and scared and becoming hard like a chunk of ice. Loner. Antisocial. Karate freak. Knives dug through her ears and went straight to her heart, until it too decided to become strong, and formed a barrier of stone around it, to protect from the daggers. Maybe that was why she was such a vigilante. She saw herself as a protector of the weak, a schoolyard anti-bully force, a _defender_. She might have been Don Quixote for all her efforts.

And then there was Naru Osaka, hardly one of strength since her mother was alive and quite well (her father was another story). Owning a jewelry store simply did not result in living out on the street. She was pretty, sophisticated, and bright, even as a youngster, though she picked up much of her guile and razor's repertoire in the schools and streets. She only needed wit and charm to last through her years, and gentleness of the heart. She loved many but not all, and even those she did love were not loved completely, but the young woman was by all means a well of love, and certainly wit and charm were thrown in.

Naru only needed to rely on her wit and her charms to get her out of tight spots. Sometimes she outsmarted her problems and foes, or else used her friendliness and cheer to get past them. Her body was designed to be delicate and soft. Had she been in the same seat as Makoto, the same situation, there was no telling whether she would've survived. But even Makoto had been frail once, a long time ago, and was now anything but. These two were not total opposites, though they had few similarities. The one outstanding thing they both had in common was that they attended the same school.

Yes, once upon a time, long ago, the charming Naru and the self-reliant Makoto once went to the same school. They didn't know each other--not just yet anyway, but a strange, sleight twist of fate determined otherwise. Fate required that a dependent person needed to fall into the care of an independent person for the meeting to work, and the two girls fit the descriptions perfectly. The act was ready to begin. All it needed was a little push in the right direction.

Naru Osaka was rudely shoved into the dirt by one of the many school bullies. It wasn't the first time it happened.

"Well, get up. C'mon, spoiled little rich girl, get up!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" wailed poor Naru as she struggled to crawl to her feet. "I never did anything bad to you! I'm not spoiled or rich either! Come on, just leave me alone!"

"No!" insisted the bully, leaning in to leer at her. He had the face of a lizard and a disposition to match. "Now gimme all your money! My friends and I are real hungry, and a puny little school sandwich just won't cut it. Now fork it over!"

"No!" she screamed, desperately raising her arm to defend herself. "Leave me alone!" Suddenly, the wind whistled sharply as a small object popped the bully on his head and landed neatly in the ground. It was a rose earring.

"Ow!"

"Hey, you heard her, you bullies!" barked a very strong voice from afar. The nasty kid turned around and paled, wide-eyed, as the schoolhouse "karate freak" stood defiant atop a jungle gym. He and his cohorts quickly scampered away, too frightened by stories and rumors about the person to test them. Naru was left on the ground, trembling a little as she waited for something to happen. She didn't know if her savior was there to help or hurt her.

As it turned out, the person was a tall, pretty girl with long, free flowing brunette hair, with the most heartwarming smile and the most beautiful earring. Naru noticed that she only had one, and it looked exactly like the one that had struck the bully. She smiled awkwardly as the tall girl extended her hand and asked if she was okay. She reached over and grabbed the small jeweled rose.

"Uh, you dropped this," she managed. The brunette laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I did. Had to get his attention somehow." She quietly affixed the jewel onto her ear, talking as she did. "So what's your story? Those bullies are terrible, but they don't usually gang up on someone unless they have a reason. I heard them say you were rich or something."

"No, not even remotely," managed Naru, and pulled herself up with the brunette's help. She was frankly amazed at how easily the taller girl picked her up from the dust. Perhaps those crazy "karate freak" rumors were true, at least partially. But no, she looked gentle and kind, perhaps too kind for that rough little world all the other mortals lived in.

"So, what then?"

"Um, my mom just owns a jewelry store. I don't have any more money than the other kids do. My lunches and breakfasts are all the same." Naru smiled shyly and hugged herself as she realized her savior was staring. She blushed and stared down at the ground. The young lady smiled and raised her chin up delicately.

"Well, please take care of yourself from now on. I'll be watching you just to make sure those morons don't come back, but maybe you should learn how to fight back as well."

"Oh, but I couldn't do that!" insisted the redhead. "I don't know how to fight, and my mother doesn't like violence. Besides, I'm a girl, and I'd never be able to fight off those boys!"

"Then how do you explain me?" countered brunette with a sly smile. Naru flushed.

"Oh. Well, um… I mean… well, sorry. I didn't mean to say that it's not ladylike."

"You do what you have to in order to stay a step ahead of the game," said the brunette gently. She gave Naru's shoulder a pat, and went off on her own before the stammering redhead could even ask her name. Naru was left by herself, but not for long, as the bell rang for everyone to come into class. She sighed, wondering what sorts of strange things the rest of the day would bring her. And she hoped to see that pretty girl again.

----------

It wasn't as if Naru obsessed over the beautiful stranger for the rest of the day (so much so that her studies were fazed out by the façade of a tall, gentle, karate maniac). Hardly. She was able to concentrate, able to answer questions and take quizzes. But for sure, her savior occupied her mind whenever she allowed it. It was like a tickling sensation in the back of her mind, something that nagged but not overbearingly so. Naru was more curious than she was obsessed, really. Who _had_ that been?

Chances were that unless her harassers had wised up quickly, she would probably find out the hard way. If it came down to it, Naru would rather be safe and not know who the girl was, than be picked on again and find out. She wasn't naïve, though. She anticipated another attack in the near future, probably sparked by the same illogical reason as before. So her mother owned a jewelry store. So what? Why did that make her more of a target than anyone else? Naru sucked on her lower lip nervously when she left school and began the long walk home.

No bully attacked her, and for the record, her fear that something even _worse_ would jump out was never realized. Naru had to stop briefly, rub her face, and get a drink. She was starting to grow paranoid. She took a deep breath and kept walking. Naru actually was interrupted on the way home, but by somebody whom she knew she would be safe with, the very person who had saved her and who she was curious about. She smiled softly and gave a meek wave.

"Uh, nice to see you again."

"Yeah. So do you walk home?"

"Mm-hmm, every day. I don't know anybody who could drive me and the bus doesn't even go near where I live. It's good exercise."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. Naru smiled.

"Sure! I could use some company! You know, I've been feeling very paranoid recently."

"Oh."

"Yeah, ever since I got picked on by those boys today, all I can think about is getting attacked again. I moved on from the school to the sidewalk, and all of a sudden I'm afraid of a burglar, or worse! Heh… pretty silly, huh?"

"I don't know," replied the brunette, stretching her arms behind her head as she walked. "Sometimes even the safest neighborhoods can be dangerous. Maybe I should keep an eye on you just to be safe."

"Yeah." Naru gave her savior a warm, bright smile, and inched closer until they were walking directly side by side. Makoto Kino, the gentle "karate maniac", smiled shyly at the shorter girl. She badly wanted to know her name.

"So, ah, where exactly do you live? Maybe I can walk you home better if I knew." Naru slowed down and raised her hand above her, stabbing the air with her finger.

"You see that avenue way over there? It's marked by all those lovely trees. In the spring their leaves turn pink and it smells gorgeous; in the fall, it looks like they're on fire." Makoto stood on her toes and squinted to see.

"The one with the big weeping willow?"

"Yeah! I live right across from that tree!" Makoto smiled and stood at her usual height.

"A beautiful girl living in a beautiful neighborhood. Now I know why those creeps were after you." Naru blushed shyly and turned her face away. She had never been called beautiful before, at least not by a stranger.

"Y-yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. They were jealous. I'd be too, except I know you're not stuck-up about it. May I see where you live?"

"You're the one who's walking me home!" she exclaimed shyly. Makoto laughed, her face beaming with delight and joy. Naru couldn't help but stare at the simple face. She barely knew the young lady, yet already she was enamored with her. She was also just young enough and just innocent enough to feel such admiration, such a liking to the girl, without knowing any adulterations. This was merely the act of one human being attracted to another human through their innate goodness, and that was a very pure act indeed.

"Well, come on," smiled Makoto after she finished laughing. "I'll take you home, and maybe someday your parents will let you see mine. It's a really nice place, but it gets kinda empty."

"Oh? Where do you live?" Makoto smiled, her eyes twinkling just barely as she led the smaller redhead into the "beautiful neighborhood".

"Not far."

As usual, Naru came to an empty house, so she unlocked the outer door and led herself in. Her mother wouldn't be home until sometime that evening; her father wouldn't be home at all, to their grief. Inwardly, Naru was proud that her folks had "divorce-proofed" their partnership and remained faithful and loving all their years together, but the vow of being parted only by mortality had taken a very literal, very painful turn in the lives of the Osakas. It had been all girls since, but Naru had learned to be comfortable with it.

"You wanna come in?" she asked, seeing Makoto holding the glass door open (the Osaka house had a glass door that swung out and an oak door that swung in). The brunette smiled shyly. If anyone had told Naru that this young woman had been the same fearsome, independent, bullish karate maniac of the schoolyard, she would have laughed. Makoto was definitely strong but certainly not cruel. She had warmed up to young Osaka like a kitten would warm up to a cozy fire, perhaps instinctively since the girl rarely interacted with anyone else, at least on friendly terms. Naru began to think she was the only friend Makoto ever had, and wished that she would accept.

"Well… you sure your mom won't mind?"

"Oh, she won't mind. She loves it when I bring my friends around. Of course, I really don't have very many people I would call a friend, since I'm sort of shy."

"And the bullies."

"Yeah, and because a lot of people think I'm 'too good for them'. But I like you. You're different." Naru blushed faintly as she realized what had spilled out. _I like you._ Of course, this was an innocent gesture of camaraderie, something she would probably also attribute to good music, or a nice movie, or a book she could never put down. Makoto had a good song to her voice, moved and acted comfortably, and was received with goodwill and cheer. She began to wonder if her brunette savior, her new friend, felt the same.

"Thanks," replied Makoto simply, after a lengthy, awkward pause. She took a step and cleared her throat. "Um, so… may I come in?"

"Uh? Ah, sure, sure!" Naru led her new friend into the house, bounding across the large rooms and halls until she got to the kitchen. She yelled from inside, "Do you want anything to drink or eat? I'm afraid we don't have much of either, but I'll get you something if you want it."

"Iced tea?"

"Coming right up!" Makoto knew better than to decline an offer from a host (or hostess, in this case). It bridged the small gap between resident and visitor, it broke the ice, and it was a small, subtle act of friendliness. Besides, she was honestly parched. Naru found a pitcher of cold, strong tea from her refrigerator and poured it into a tall class cup. She made another glass exactly as the first, and set it down on the table.

"Lemon, sugar?"

"No thanks."

"Something to eat? Crackers? We have some cookies left over from a party."

"Ooh!" Naru laughed and went for the box of cookies. She laid them down between her space and Makoto's, and sat down with a smile. Makoto returned it. From the humble act of service she had witnessed, the brunette lady could already tell that she would like Naru. Here was a girl who was warm, kind, simple despite her rumored social status, pretty, friendly, and generous. She was by no means a snob, nor was she even remotely afraid of Makoto's reputation. Of course, Makoto had been anything but mean to her hostess, so why base something off of rumors when the truth was right there, smiling and chewing on chocolate chip cookies?

"Mm! Did somebody make these?"

"No, store-bought," admitted Naru shyly. "My mother can't cook very well. I can do a little. We usually buy something easy from the store and warm it up, or else we eat out. You'd be surprised at how much a jewelry store owner really makes."

"Not nearly as much as those guys thought," replied Kino. Osaka smiled.

"Mm-hmm. So what does your mom do? And what about your father? Mine died a few years back." Makoto smiled gently and reached out to touch Naru's soft hand. The girl was so humble and self-conscious about her mother's job that she didn't even wear a ring or bracelet.

"I know how that feels." Naru blinked.

"Ya do?"

"Mm-hmm." A pause. Naru blinked again until she was given clarity.

"Oh. And your mother?"

"The same." Naru's face became dark as her stomach sunk. The sweet cookies suddenly felt bitter in it.

"Oh. Gosh, I'm sorry. It must have been awful."

"It still is, what with that big house I live in." Makoto's voice was frail and monotone, not quite quavering under grief. Naru turned her hand around until it clasped the one on top of it, and the two girls comforted each other quietly.

"All by yourself?"

"I don't have many friends."

"Oh. Gee, I've got to come over and cheer you up! It doesn't sound right, just living alone! Tell you what: I'm gonna ask my mother if I can spend the night at your house." Makoto's face brightened like a bulb in a black room. She didn't really expect Naru to say something like that, at least not yet. She definitely liked the girl--it would be hard not to--but she didn't know how she felt until just now.

"W-would that be inconvenient?" she managed.

"No! Not at all! Odds are my mother already has plans for this evening. All I'd need to do was ask, and she'd let me. She's not going to be home for awhile, but--"

The telephone rang. Both girls laughed.

"Speaking of which… hello? …Oh, hi mother! …Yeah, I just got home! I'm here with a new friend from school!" Naru gave Makoto a friendly wink while listening to her mother; Makoto became warm inwardly and outwardly, and could not contain the gentle, beautiful smile. The wink was just a harmless signal; what really made her melt was Naru's open declaration of friendship. There would be no doubt that Makoto would accept the honored position.

"Well, there's not much in the cabinets or fridge, except for leftovers," answered Naru. "…A-huh. …Yeah. …A-huh. …Oh, really? I was just telling her that you'd probably be out for the evening! …Well, I was wondering if it'd be all right if I spent the night at her house. …I don't know, I'll ask her." Naru covered the receiver with her hand and whispered, "Can you cook? My mom is thinking about letting me, as long as you can make us dinner." Makoto tried to give Naru her humblest nod. To say that she was able to cook was like saying water was wet.

"Yeah, she can cook," answered Naru. She and her mother traded off Yeses and A-huhs for awhile, then came the standard farewell, "Okay mom, I'll see you tomorrow evening after you get home from work. I love you! Thanks for letting me stay over! Buh-bye!" Naru hung up the phone, turned around, and grinned. Makoto felt like asking a stupid question.

"So can you come over?"

"She said no!" Makoto smacked herself in the face, barely able to hide her laughter. Naru couldn't, and chuckled as she scrambled over and finished off a half-eaten cookie. "Of course you can, of course! Jeez, weren't you listening?"

"Only to you."

"I should hope so! So when can I come over?" Makoto smiled and pointed to the box of cookies.

"Take some of those with you and we can leave right now."

----------

As it turned out, Makoto's house was just as beautiful as Naru's, though way too large for one person to live in. Makoto assured Naru that most of her spare time was not spent sulking, but rather steeped into her loves: cooking, cleaning, physical exercise, and of course, romancing. She was away from home most of the time since she had the freedom to do so, and having guests over was a joy she rarely experienced. She put out all the works for Naru as she led her new friend inside, desperately trying not to sound too proud as she talked about herself and her home. Naru, however, loved learning more about her gentle friend.

Makoto rarely experienced grief, but the loneliness was definitely there. Sometimes it made her physically ache, until she became weary and wept. Other times she resolved to be strong, for her parents, and made the most out of a bad situation. The inheritance and all their property was hers, and so far, she had shown the neighborhood that she was competent in handling the affairs of her parents. Makoto didn't have to worry about money until she came of age, since her folks apparently left her whatever they had stored up. She cooked all her own meals and kept busy cleaning house just in case a special visitor did arrive.

Naru thought the place was beautiful.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, the box of cookies still in her arms. Makoto smiled and showed her guest to the kitchen, which was surprisingly clean despite the amount of time its lone user spent in there. She immediately swung open cabinets and cupboards, asking what her guest wanted. Naru asked what was available. "Just about anything within reason" came her unhelpful answer. Naru responded with a favorite of hers: stuffed tortellini, scalloped potatoes, and key lime pie. Makoto nearly blanched at her delicate choices, but tried to promise the next-best thing. Naru assured her hostess that whatever she made would be great.

About an hour passed. Naru was entertained just from watching Makoto scurry around and make the dishes. She had scalloped potatoes easily, and to Naru's amazement, she handmade the pasta, even stuffing it with cheese. The pie was a problem, though, so they just substituted for the leftover cookies as dessert. Makoto gave Naru a sinister chuckle as she slyly pulled out a half-full bottle of red wine she had been storing and poured two small glasses. Naru vehemently refused, but her hostess insisted.

"A little wine won't hurt you," she said. "We're both underage but it doesn't matter. One glass won't affect you either way. Believe me, I know." Naru kept her lips pursed. Frankly, she didn't want to find out _how_ her generous hostess knew that. She just accepted the wine and the dishes, and dug in slowly. Everything was delicious.

"Oh, wow, this is even better than some of the stuff I've had at the restaurants!" she exclaimed after swallowing. Makoto smiled humbly and thanked her. Naru continued to eat, trying hard not to wolf everything down, as she usually did. She wanted to absorb every bite that came into her mouth; she wanted to please her tongue with every flavor that had been cooked into the dishes. Makoto, gracious to the end, had given most of what she made to Naru while she nibbled at a smaller portion.

"I've never had this dish before, but I suppose I've outdone myself if I can make something this good without ever trying it first."

"You did good," complimented Naru. Makoto smiled, and little more was said as the two new friends continued their dinner.

Naru took control of the dishes, insisting on cleaning them to repay her hostess. Makoto accepted on the condition that each girl clean their own dish. Then, since the hour was late but nowhere near darkened into night, they decided on talking, getting to really know each other, fraternizing into the hours as many girls did. Time passed. Naru quickly became attracted to Makoto, but in the purest, truest sense: the girl was too kind and too sweet, and too giving to be unattractive.

Makoto was drawn into Naru's sweetness, her innocence (blended in with deepened wisdom), her beauty and taste, and her warm heart. Both girls loved the other woman's goodness; it was this _goodness_ that pulled them in towards each other like magnets, as good things are drawn to those that have the senses to appreciate them.

This was no fierce karate maniac. This was no stuck-up rich snob. Anything but. These were girls who ached because of their loneliness, their exclusivity, their forced, hated isolation. They were like flowers in the first chilly days of spring, trapped in their own worlds by the icy weather, yet budded open into bloom by the appearance of the other. When their goodness was noticed, appreciated, even loved and admired, their flowers bloomed and the true beauty--indeed, the true _truth_ came out, and it was a wonderful sight indeed. They didn't _need_ to know each other's names; their _souls_ spoke for them.

Two flowers, with petals of brown and red, yawned as the hour deepened finally, and night came over their eyes. They shared a smile.

"Well, my mother did say that it would be okay if I stayed over here for the night," noted Naru. Makoto nodded. "Do you have any extra beds I could sleep in? It's getting towards that time."

"You're right, but there are only two beds in this whole house. One's mine, and the other I can't bear to touch. I've, uh, kept it enshrined, if you know what I mean." Naru did.

"Oh. Yeah. Well, um, the couch looks good…"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch!" beamed Makoto happily. "Just share my bed! I promise I won't kick or talk in my sleep." Naru smiled shyly and blushed. That wasn't exactly what had concerned her--but the brunette girl was a good friend, no matter how long she had been so. Sharing a bed would be… nice, perhaps.

"Well… I suppose I could," she drawled carefully. "But I can't promise the same!"

"Uh-oh, am I gonna regret that offer?" laughed Makoto softly. Naru smiled and stood up, helping Makoto along the way.

"I hope not," she murmured under her breath. The house was so quiet that Makoto heard it anyway, and smiled. Naru made a beeline to the bathroom to change into the single nightgown she had brought, while Makoto made the switch in her own room. She had already burrowed herself into her big, soft green sheets as her friend came in, flicking off the light and feeling her way around. Makoto could feel her bed shifting as her friend dug in, and smiled as she felt her scoot in close.

"It's so nice and soft!" she exclaimed. "But it's a bit big for just one person. Did you have a double bed just for occasions like this?" Makoto laughed and denied it firmly. Naru shrugged, and allowed her body to slump as she entered into weary sleep. Makoto watched her, and the faces and eyes of the girls stayed locked onto each other, just as their souls and hearts would always be locked, even if circumstance, good or bad, saw them apart. Thirty minutes passed and the drowsy caress of slumber came over them both.

"Sleepy," whispered Makoto. Naru smiled, barely able to nudge her own head. Makoto's green eyes were so stunning… so beautiful, and soft, not like the fierce fiery eyes of a bullish thug. Naru smiled, and just before she drifted off totally, she reached over and caressed the pretty face of her friend, brushing over like a ghost--neither lingering nor fleeting, just long enough to feel it and know it had happened. For all either girl knew, though, it had been just another part of the dream that came over their rest.

----------

The next day came with the speed of Mercury. It was a bright, warm spring day, but contained within the happiness was a cruelty that all people face in their lives. The day began wonderfully for Makoto and Naru, one of them making breakfast and the other doing a small load of laundry. They rarely spoke during that first morning together but there really was no need for speech, as by some powerful link hidden in their hearts, they had connected to each other through a bond more powerful than words, and were understood simply by expressions and movements. They predicted it was going to be a lovely day.

Makoto walked Naru (and herself) to school--not because her friend was still paranoid of being attacked, but because they loved each other's company. Besides, the day was warm and completely liberated from winter's chill, so who could take transportation anyway? The girls walked very close together, sharing little things from time to time along the way. When they arrived at school, the mere sight of the "dreaded karate freak" drove most of the other students away. Naru just giggled.

"I think I'll like having a bodyguard around."

"I'll take payment in discount jewelry," countered Makoto playfully.

School was slightly different with a new friend in tow. Besides the strange absence of bullies, something else bothered Makoto and Naru that day. During lunch, the few friends of Naru called the girl out and asked her how she could cavort with the "dangerous" Makoto Kino. Naru's pure anger was only matched by her kindness, and she firmly set her friends straight. One of Makoto's few friends also came up to her and wondered why the gentle girl associated with a snooty snob like Naru. The person was ceremoniously chewed out. Later, the girls revealed their similar incidents and nearly laughed at how much they really had in common.

"I suppose even birds of a different feather can still sing together," shrugged Naru. She was off on her proverb (on purpose), but Makoto liked the revision. It fit them both. Somehow, she didn't see herself as being very different from Naru.

The rest of the school day went without incident.

While they were walking back home from school, Naru reminded her friend that her mother was expecting her that evening, so they would need to drop by the Osaka house first. Makoto liked the place. It was smaller and cozier than her own home, and it felt like one could really get to "know" the place, even if they lived all alone. She also wanted to meet Naru's mother, to see where her friend got most of her influences from. As it turned out, the elder Osaka lady was already home before either of them, and she had a message for her daughter.

Makoto instantly liked Mrs. Osaka, but not the message she had.

"Thank you for letting Naru stay over at your home," said Mrs. Osaka politely. "I didn't want her home alone, at least not without a meal. Sorry I had to leave you like that, sweetheart, but I had to go to a party."

"Oh, no problem!" assured her daughter. "So what kind of party did you go to?"

"A going-away party."

"Oh. Somebody from work?"

"Yes, my dear," said her mother shyly. Mrs. Osaka cleared her throat and placed her hands on Naru's shoulders gently, already sensing that her news would spoil the pure heart of her daughter. "…It was for me, Naru. I'm the one who's going away from work. I got a promotion, and I'm moving to another part of town. I've already filled in the relocation papers for your school, and we should begin packing tomorrow."

A cold pause.

"…What?"

"I'm sorry dear," she sighed. "I know it's cruel of me to tear you away from this place, especially since you found a new friend, but…"

"Mother…"

"You must understand that when an opportunity like this comes up, we can't just pass it down. Sweetie, I love you, and I want the very best for you, and ever since your father…" Mrs. Osaka trailed off. Naru swallowed darkly. Makoto looked crestfallen.

"When do you go in for your first day?"

"In a week. We have to be packed and ready to leave in three days. Honey, I'm sorry…" Naru sighed wearily, but was able to look up into her mother's face, and even smile.

"Mom, it's… all right. I… I'm fine with it, really. I mean, these things happen, right?" Her mother nodded. Naru turned around sadly to Makoto, giving the taller girl a heartbreaking look. Makoto desperately wanted to embrace her friend, to erase the sadness and have a bright, sunny smile in its place, but Naru did the job for her. She froze awkwardly as the smaller girl hugged her, right in front of her mother.

"…Sorry. This just came as a surprise. I didn't know."

"…We'll be okay," replied the brunette, slowly returning the hug. Mrs. Osaka smiled wistfully and wisely decided to leave the two friends alone. Now, Naru really turned on the sad face, nearly causing Makoto to do the same. Makoto tried to smile, but it was hard. It felt like a small piece of her own soul, one that had been grafted on so flawlessly, was now being ripped apart at the worst possible time. She had gained and lost a wonderful friend in such a short time that she could barely believe it had happened at all.

"This is wrong," sighed Naru, still holding onto her nameless friend. "We've become so close in such a short period of time, and now we'll have to say goodbye. I feel like I know you better than anyone I've ever met, and yet I don't even know your name. Ever since you saved me… I've felt… happy, like there was a hole in me that had been filled up. Now it feels like that hole's being torn by a knife."

Makoto couldn't help but smile at her friend's bittersweet eloquence. She couldn't even speak for awhile. She just leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay, just like I said. I mean, we'll still probably be in the same town, just not so close together. Y… yeah, but you're right, we were close, and now we're going to be far apart. Oh, my dear friend, the angelic girl whose name I don't know, you've saved me more than I could ever save you. You're my little guardian angel, you know? I was just so sad… so sad and lonely, and bitter at so many things, before this sweet redhead stumbled into my life. I might have saved you from a beating, but you saved me from so many other storms. You were--_are_--a ray of sunshine in my life, a sign that… all the storms are now over, and spring has come out again."

Now it was Naru's turn to smile at Makoto's eloquence. She giggled sadly.

"I… I guess we still have three days to spend with each other," she managed. "I don't want to sound morbid, but maybe you can help us move. I know it will sound weird if you think about it, but at least we'll have some time with each other. And then…" Naru trailed off, shaking her head slowly since she didn't have an answer. Makoto smiled and gave her friend a tight hug. When Naru embraced even tighter, Makoto was amazed at how desperate and powerful the girl was. She really was her emotional savior.

"I'll help you pack," she said quietly. "And then I'll make you a lunch when it's time for you to go. We'll see each other again. Just like the song goes, it's a small world after all."

"Please," groaned Naru, her voice jittery from a mixture of laughter and sadness, "anything but that."

---------------

Three days passed.

When Naru Osaka and her mother were ready to leave, Makoto Kino was there, bearing three gifts for her friend. One was the promised lunch: Naru's favorite, even an entire key lime pie, bought fresh from the store (Makoto promised to master the recipe for the treat). Another was a simple post-it note, with ten digits scrawled on it in permanent ink. Naru smiled as she recognized it to be her friend's phone number.

"Call me once you get there so I can have yours," said Makoto with a wink. Naru promised with a nod. Finally, Makoto gave Naru one last present, unfastening one of her rose earrings from her ear and giving it to her friend. Naru gasped as it came into her possession.

"I can't take this! It's yours! Besides, don't you need both?"

"It's ours now," said Makoto with another wink. "If you wear it, you can think of me. Maybe it will give you special powers or let you see me in your dreams." Naru chuckled with disbelief and stared at the rose jewel for a long time, appraising its priceless value. The daughter of a jewelry store owner, she had gotten her ears pierced ages ago, and replaced one of her humble emerald pins with the larger rose.

"I guess you can have this in exchange," said Naru bashfully as she handed the girl the small green pin. Makoto took it carefully and applied it with great love. Both girls looked a little weird with earrings that didn't match, but they didn't care. The deep significance of sharing such treasures was greater than appearance.

"Oh, one more thing," said Naru hastily, digging inside her pocket. She produced a pink band with green baubles, and gave it to Makoto. "Maybe you can put it in your hair. I think you'd look cute with a ponytail!" Makoto smiled warmly, and tied her loose, free flowing chocolate hair into the bow. As she got a glimpse of herself in Mrs. Osaka's car mirror, she admitted that Naru was right.

"Naa-ruu!" shouted Mrs. Osaka from the now-empty house. She carried two suitcases in her hands yet still managed to wave at her daughter. "It's time to leave, honey. Oh, um, are you almost ready?" Naru turned around, smiling at her mother in the most innocent, carefree way. She was still pretty sad to leave a good friend, but she knew the parting would not be forever. Somehow, those two were destined to see each other again, even if it was under strange terms; their very souls ordained it.

"Yeah, just about," she replied. Mother nodded and threw the bags in the trunk, and started the car. Naru looked back, up into Makoto's stunning green eyes, remembering their first and best night together, and how _alive_ it had been. Here, she was about to start something new, with the chance to make a new life for herself and find new friends, friends who didn't bully or intimidate her simply because of where her mother worked. She had to admit that in spite of briefly losing Makoto, it sounded pretty exciting.

"Well…" began the brunette, her hair in a cute tail thanks to her friend. Naru smiled and put her finger to the girl's mouth.

"Long farewells were never necessary. Let's just promise to keep in touch, kay? We don't know each other's names, but we'll know each other again when we meet. How could we mistake it?" Naru fell into the embrace of her friend, rubbed her back, then let her go. The girls bowed simultaneously, and parted down two paths. Before Naru vanished inside the car that would take her away into a new life, she blew Makoto a kiss. Makoto blew one at the exact same time.

One year later, the defender of the weak, unfortunate, and helpless was expelled from her school for fighting. Embittered by the extreme injustice wrought upon her, she wandered until she found a school that would accept her. It was by scholastic merit alone that she was able to continue her education at all. By that time, though, Makoto L. Kino had reverted to her isolated, cold, lonely self again, having spent too long a time away from any semblance of love. But unbeknownst to her, fate had a kinder hand in store for her.

And when Makoto gave it some thought, she was glad she had kept true to her Self and "started" those fights. Aside from Shinozaki and that one beautiful stranger she had met so many ages ago, the transfer was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

And true to her friend's word, when she saw the beautiful girl who had saved her from her own emotional storms, talking and sitting quietly with new friends, she was able to recognize her instantly. Makoto was able to find a private time to make her presence known, and squealed as she greeted her dear, great friend. The meeting was marked by an embrace that had been too long in coming, and little more save wordless expressions given by sparkling eyes of blue and green. Makoto giggled and shyly held out her hand.

"By the way," she managed, "before I totally forget, my name's Makoto Kino." Naru grinned and shook her hand.

"And my name's Naru Osaka. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Makoto."

"It's good to meet you as well, Naru."

Their names rolled off their tongues like honey.

**__**

The End


End file.
